


feel something

by xEnderxGuyx



Series: Dead By Daylight Works! [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Virginity, Chubby Akito, Leash & Collar, M/M, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEnderxGuyx/pseuds/xEnderxGuyx
Summary: Fyi, Akito is Kazan's son, he has silver hair and blue eyes and is 5'2".
Relationships: Dakito, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | Akito Yamaoka
Series: Dead By Daylight Works! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	feel something

***************************************************************************************************

Akito had just finished attempting to learn to sword fight when a dense fog had appeared, slowly closing in before enveloping him whole.

Falling down onto a bunch of leaves, Akito was dazed and confused, where in the world was he? Akito looked around, unfamiliar with this environment. Getting up, he brushed off his pale blue and gray kimono, getting all the leaves off of him. There are a bunch of.. miniature castles all in a row? "At least.. they look kind of like miniature castles.. wait no.. those were called houses..?" Akito thought. Rubbing his eyes, he gazed upon the environment around him. This didn't look like any place near where he just was.. Where in the world was he? Finding a nearby sign, it said.. Lampkin Lane? Where even is that? Akito sure didn't know. Walking up to a nearby house, he, quite gently, knocked on the door. "Hello..?", Akito cautiously asked, pushing open the door ever so slightly. The house had been vacated, all the furniture dusty and old with age. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of mold and mildew, covering his nose and mouth with his kimono sleeve. Walking up the stairs, he found once again, no signs of life.

Walking out of the house, Akito spotted something white and black watching him from the shadows, but as soon as he looked in his direction, it ran off.. that was weird. Well then. Akito started to walk in the direction he saw the person. Once he reached the spot he saw the person in, he looked around, yet not finding him. Suddenly, however, he felt himself get grabbed and pulled into the house next to him! Struggling, he felt himself be blindfolded and hoisted over the person's shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He tried to wiggle out of the mystery person's grip, only to be practically thrown onto a bed and feel a knife pressed against his neck, just enough to show it's there, but not enough to actually cut him. Akito let out a pitiful whimper, his panic and fear rising. "Shhh.. It's okay baby boy.. I'm gonna take good care of you..~", a mysterious deep voice whispered in his ear. Akito shuddered, his body beginning to tremble.

"My name's Danny, pretty boy.. what's yours..?", Akito heard the man he now knows as Danny say as he feels his blindfold lifted off to reveal a.. rather handsome man with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. "A-Akito..", Akito answered, still trembling. "Nice to meet you Akito..~", Danny practically purred, skillfully taking both his own and Akito's clothes off before Akito could even realize it. Akito let out a surprised squeak, his face flushing a dark red. Cupping Akito's cheeks, Danny moved in and kissed Akito, pushing him onto his back. As he kissed Akito, he ran his calloused hands down Akito's chest, lingering a bit to play with Akito's nipples. Akito gasped a little, keening into the kiss a bit. Akito's eyes shot open when he felt hands on his inner thighs, pulling away from the kiss in surprise. "Aww.. what's the matter sugar.. you a virgin..?", Danny teased, a shit eating grin on his face. "..Y..Yes..", Akito answered, embarrassed. "I guess I'm going to be your first then.. I'm honored..~", Danny whispered into Akito's ear, pulling up his legs and resting them on his shoulders.

Danny left love bites down Akito's thighs until his face was next to Akito's cock, teasingly sucking on the tip a bit. After getting his fill of seeing Akito squirm with unknown pleasure, he got up, grabbing a bottle of lube and a collar leash combo. Akito's cheeks flushed a dark red due to embarrassment. Quickly, Danny put the collar on Akito, quickly attaching the leash to it after. "Such a good boy..~", Danny praised, a satisfied grin on his face. Popping the cap of the lube bottle, he squirted some onto his fingers and onto Akito's hole, which had caused him to shiver, his hole fluttering ever so slightly. Slowly and gently, Danny pushed his index finger into Akito's hole. Akito squirmed a bit, the feeling foreign and weird to him. "Calm down..~", Danny whispered to Akito, before slowly inserting his middle finger aside his index finger.

After Akito had been stretched enough, Danny slowly pushed his cock into Akito's hole. It stretched around Danny's cock, squeezing around it. "Damn.. you're so tight love..~", Danny purred in Akito's ear. Akito could only keen in response, his own cock fully hard with precum dripping down from the slit. Wrapping his hand around Akito's cock, he jerked him in time with his thrusts, the sound of skin against skin, moans, and keens filled the room. Soon enough, Akito came, his cum going onto his abdomen and dripping down onto his thighs. 15 minutes after, Danny came into Akito's hole, slowing to a stop after milking out his own orgasm. "Did you enjoy that baby..?~", purred Danny, Akito barely nodding in response due to exhaustion. Cuddling insues.


End file.
